


[PODFIC] Volante

by Loolph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012)
Genre: Aston Martin - Freeform, Blowjobs, Cars, Competence Kink, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Q Is Dangerous, Sound Effects, Voice Kink, gratuitous car porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: “Know what it’s like to be caught between two powerful creatures, both vying for my undying adoration and loyalty? Of course. But I already have one wrapped around my finger. Now it’s time to tame the other.”





	[PODFIC] Volante

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Volante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619570) by [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder). 



I adore fanfics that are against canon dynamics and I have a serious competence kink, so when I've discovered this gem, I couldn't help myself. There's some deliciously BAMF Q blowing Bond's impressed... mind, among other things, if you're in need of some slightly revered 00Q smut.

Also, after the first description of the most important character of the story - Aston Martin Vanquish Volante - I just started to hear all of it in my head like a soundtrack. The car, excuse me, the "pure, unadulterated sex on wheels" [growls like a cougar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdAxjqa0WWU) and [hums like a fallen angel too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHmWXSJZcso). After finding those sounds, the rest of the podfic was too quite to my liking, so I had graciously used many ambient noises, courtesy of freeSFX ([freesfx.co.uk](http://freesfx.co.uk)). 

Thanks to a_xmasmurder's generous permission, I can give you Marie in full of her engineering prowess and designer glory with Bond/Q on top. Literally.

Turn your keys for this joyride, my fellow petrol heads and listen to it like you've stole it...

Music: [Lowrider by Korn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUzfsproxAM)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7lg1wjc687sjbzl/Volante%20by%20a_xmasmurder.mp3).


End file.
